The Daughter of Ipswich
by eternityrockergirl
Summary: Elaina Simms is the first Daughter of Ipswich and Tyler's twin sister. She's full of sass, smart ass comments, and love for her Covenant brothers. One more thing, she's also in love with Reid Garwin, ever since they were little. First Chapter is a bit of back story. Can she make Reid see that they're perfect? Or will she get tired and go for Chase? Takes place during the movie.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey guys. This is my first fanfiction. :D I'm so happy. This is Reid/OC Fanfic. Hoe you all enjoy. I do not own the Covenant or the boys, but I do own Elaina Simms.

Thirteen is a special age. Well, for the Ipswich families, especially today for the Simms twins, Tyler and Elaina. Girls are usually forbidden to have and through the generations the Covenant has always been of men, but things change. Early this morning, Tyler and Elaina got their first taste of power, the test. Tyler had turned on a car by just looking at it and Elaina had used her telekinesis to get a book off of a high shelf.

Tonight was their birthday party and Elaina and Tyler's mother, Rosalind, was brushing her hair with a bright smile on her face. Elaina was in a light blue dress that matched her eyes with a headdress to match. Tyler sat near the two most important women in his life, eager to go down and see the guest, especially Caleb, Pogue, and Reid. His twin sister shared the same excitement. "There. All beautiful and ready for the party." Rosalind spoke with a kind smile. "Thank you, mom." Elaina replied and got up. The 13 year old brunette girl had somewhat of a crush on Tyler's best friend, Reid and was eager to see him. Tyler excitedly grabbed his sister's hand and they both ran down the hall and downstairs, both were laughing. Rosalind giggled at her beloved children and went after them

When Tyler and Elaina got to the top of the stairs leading down to the main hall, they stopped and noticed all eyes were on them. Elaina and Tyler gave them a smile and went down with their mother and greeted their party guests. Afterwards, the twins, along with the 3 older boys, Caleb, Pogue and Reid went to the Recreation room nearby. Once down there, Pogue, Caleb, and Reid played pool. Elaina sat down on a nearby chair and watched them all. The 5 of them all grew up together since their families were so close.

After an hour or so of playing, Caleb called them all to a meeting on the beanbags. "Okay. So, we're the new Covenant. Our powers have to remain secret; this is going more for you, Reid and Ela." Caleb began. Elaina crossed her arms. "Why me and Reid?" She asked. "Reid uses his powers a bit for stupidity sometimes and you are the first witch, Elaina. I don't know how it goes for you." Caleb explained, trying to calm the birthday girl down a little. "Just because your dad is using his powers careless, doesn't mean we all will!" Reid shouted. Elaina, Pogue, and Tyler's eyes widened. Elaina got ready to hide behind something, just in case a needless fight broke out.

To everyone's surprise, it didn't and Caleb ignored the blonde boy and went to playing Galaga. Pogue got up and followed him and the younger Ipswich children remained on the beanbags. They sat in silence for a moment before Reid took out a bracelet and a black toy car. "Here. These are presents from me. Happy Birthday." He said and handed the toy car to Tyler and the bracelet to Elaina. The bracelet had green beads with a cursive "E" in the middle. The girl smile and jumped over and hugged the young blonde tightly. "Thank you so much, Reid!" She exclaimed happily. Reid just chuckled with a slight blushed and pushed her away gently in embarrassment. From that moment on, the Sons and Daughter of Ipswich would be practically inseparable.

Well, what do you guys think? :D Sorry it's so short. Reviews are appreciated. ^.^

-EternityRockerGirl


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey guys. I don't know if people are reading, but this chapter starts with the movie and it's in Elaina's POV. ^. ^ Hope you guys enjoy.

"El, come on we have to go pick up Reid!" Tyler shouted outside my door. I rolled my eyes at him, but smiled when I heard Reid's name. Over the years I had ended up loving him more than I ever thought was possible. Bad thing was, he never noticed me and I had to watch him flirt and date ever y other girl because I was too scared to make a move. I still wore the bracelet he gave me on my 13th birthday and I'm now 16. After fixing myself up, I looked myself in the mirror and smiled. I don't want to sound conceited, but I wasn't bad looking, actually, I was gorgeous. I was wearing a white crop top, black leather jacket over it, with black leather pants and black converse.

After I left the house with saying bye to our parents, I got in Tyler's prized Black Hummer H2 and we drove to the Garwin Mansion. We waited for what seemed like forever, but was probably 5 minutes at most. Tyler honked his horn a few times and we waited a bit more. "Call him, Ela." Tyler said. I nodded and took out my cell phone and pressed 3 because I had him on speed dial. I waited as the phone rang and rang and rang. I sighed and put my phone away. "No answer?" Tyler asked and I looked at him and nodded. "He isn't answering his phone." Tyler huffed at this. "Whatever. Guess he'll meet us at the party." He stated. I nodded ad we drove to the Dells.

We met Caleb and Pogue on the cliff above the party. I ran and practically tackled hugged Caleb. I'll give you this, the boy was hot with his dark hair and chocolate brown eyes and his muscles. Caleb laughed and hugged me back. "Hey, Baby Girl." That was their nickname for me and Tyler was Baby Boy. It seemed fitting since we were the youngest. "What about me, Ela?" Pogue asked, pouting. I giggled and hugged him next tightly. He smiled and we pulled away. We looked down at the party and waited for Reid to show his face.

After a while of waiting we heard, "What's up fellas…baby girl?" We looked back and saw Reid, looking handsome as always. Calm down, Elaina, he's just a guy. "Where were you? Elaina and I stopped by to give you a lift." Tyler spoke. "Had things to do. How's the party?" Reid replied, walking up and wrapping and arm around my shoulders. I smiled and tried not to blush. "Don't know. Just got here." Pogue answered. "You could have answered your phone at least, blondie." I replied with a smirk. He returned the smirk and walked him and myself to the edge of the cliff and kicked some rocks down. "Well, hell boys..and girl." Reid began and dropped his arm from my shoulders and used the Power, changing his eyes to back. "Let's drop in." he finished and jumped of the edge. Tyler and I followed his example and turned with our backs facing out. "Shit yeah!" Tyler cheered and we both fell backwards off the cliff hearing Caleb call our names scolding.

We landed and waited for the eldest, Caleb and Pogue. Once they landed we walked to the party, all of us being greeted by different people as we walked up to Kate and this blonde girl. Kate saw Pogue and immediately hugged him and kissed him. "Hey! You're late." Kate scolded him. Pogue smiled and looked to the blonde girl. "Who's this?" he asked. "Oh. This is my new roommate, Sarah. Sarah this is Pogue Pary, Tyler and Elaina Simms, and-" Kate began before Reid cut her off and introduced himself and shook her head. My jealousy and angered flared. "You know Sarah is my grandmother's name. You kind of remind me of her." Reid said. I face palmed and Caleb butted in, "Caleb Danvers and you don't bring my grandmother to mind in anyway." Sarah laughed and said, "Good." Then the Bitch of Spencer, Aaron's girlfriend came and started up trouble.

"Why don't you give it a rest, Kyra?" Caleb said. I laughed and then Douche Aaron came. "Why don't you give it a rest?" he snapped. "I don't want trouble, Aaron." Caleb said. "I'm sure you don't." "I think you owe Kyra an apology." Aaron said snidely. I rolled my eyes and Caleb replied, "Actually I think Kyra owes Sarah the apology." Sarah smirked at Kyra and Aaron pushed Caleb. Then this guy. I think his name was Chase, cut in and pushed Aaron back, chuckling and then looked to Kyra. "You were being kinda bitchy." He said and I crossed my arms and bounced my hip. "You posers make me wanna puke." Bordy, Aaron's sidekick chimed in. "Is that a fact, Bordy?" Reid replied, ready to go at him, but Caleb pushed him away. "Bordy, don't you get tired of riding Aaron already or are you forever his bitch?" I shot and he glared at me as Reid laughed along with my twin brother. Reid used his power and made Bordy throw up all over the back of Aaron. I laughed with my brother as Aaron and Kyra began yelling at Bordy. Caleb looked at Reid as if to say, "Really?" Reid just smirked and looked away. "Hey, guys. Dylan just called saying he saw 3 cops on Old Dell Road." The DJ shouted over the speaker. Uh-Oh. Everyone took off running to the forest and we ran to Tyler's car.

Yay! Second Chapter :D


	3. Chapter 3: Harry Potter and Breakfast

Hey, guys. Here's the 3rd chapter. ^. ^ Hope you like it. I do not own the Covenant or the characters, but I do own Elaina.

We quickly went to Tyler's car. "Need a ride?" Pogue asked Kate. I followed behind quickly with Reid and Tyler, watching out for cops. "No, Sara drove us here." Kate replied. "See you back at the dorms?" "No, it's pretty late. I'm just gonna crash." Kate replied, kissing Pogue goodbye. "Call me in the morning." She told him after they broke away. I faked gagged in the back and Kate giggled and playfully hit me.

"I could use a lift." Chase, the new kid, put in. I looked at him and he smiled at me and I smiled back. The guy wasn't bad looking at all. "No problem." Kate replied, looking at him with a flirty smile. I face palmed. I hope Pogue didn't see that. I still followed for what seemed like forever as a bunch of other people ran past us to their cars. Chase was cute, but I felt something….off about him. "Nice going there. Caleb." Caleb said, looking back at Chase still walking. "Chase. Man, I thought me and that guy were about to go at it. His friend's puking sure came at an opportune time."

I laughed remembering that and Reid wrapped his arms around Tyler and I with a smirk on his lips. "Didn't it though?" Reid agreed. We got to the cars and split up, but I noticed the goo goo eyes Caleb and Sarah were making at each other. Before I jumped into the backseat and told Caleb, "Bom chicka wow wow!" I giggled as he playfully shoved me into the car and then I was between Caleb and Pogue. "Sarah wants you, man." Pogue teased and Caleb smiled. I poked Caleb, smiling. "That's bullshit!" Reid replied from the front seat. My smile faded and I sighed. "Come on now. Don't be jealous, Reid. Sometimes you don't have to look far. She could be right near you and you're too blind to see it." Pogue told him and my eyes widened, noticing he meant me and that he was looking at me and I punched him in the chest and he grunted in pain. I smiled and crossed my arms.

All of a sudden we heard: "My car won't start!" It was Sarah. "Hop in with us." Tyler told us. Oh, how I wanted to kick his seat. "I can't just leave it here." Sarah called out. Reid quickly offered to fix the car for her. "Reid, don't." Caleb warned. "It's not over yet, boys and girl." Reid replied and got out to help them. Was I invisible or something? I sighed heavily. Tyler shook his head with a smile. "God, that guy is so blind." Pogue muttered. Caleb leaned back with a tense expression. "It's his life, man." Pogue told him and I frowned. I didn't want Reid to fall under The Power's seduction. He'd end up like Uncle William Danvers….or worse.

Reid helped Sarah using The Power and saw a cop and quickly came back to the car. "Gotta bolt. Move over." Reid told my twin brother. "It's MY car!" Tyler whined. 'Move over, baby boy. Now!" Caleb commanded and he did. Reid took off quickly and we all kept checking back at the cops following us. Tyler, Reid and I just laughed as Caleb groaned. I loved Caleb, but he was a bit of a party pooper at times. "Oh! You gotta pull over." Caleb said. "Oh, you wanna stop? That'll impress Harvard." Reid replied sarcastically. I looked at Caleb as he looked back at the cops and gave in.

"Alright. What the hell. Let's lose 'em. Cut across Marblehead. We might as well have some fun while we're at it." Caleb said with a smirk. I cheered and held on as Reid went over 80 mph. Reid drove expertly, dodging every tree and we all laughed and checked back at the cops. We drove near the lighthouse to the edge of the cliff. "Alright, guys. You ready?" Reid asked, looking back briefly at all of us. "Come on, Caleb. It's gonna take all of us." Pogue reassured him. The cops started honking their horn loudly. I giggled. They didn't know we knew about the cliff. All of us used The Power, our eyes turning as black as night, ready to go. "Harry Potter can. Kiss. My. ASS!" Reid shouted as we all whooped and cheered, going off the cliff. I laughed as we the car ended up flying above the fog and behind above the cops for a few moments. After a while we dropped the car back down to Earth and the two cops looked at his in bewilderment. We all laughed at them and I blew the cops a kiss and we left.

They guys dropped me off at home and I walked in with a smile on my face. "Hi, sweetheart." My mother voiced. I looked at her and smiled, waved and then went upstairs to my room before she started the whole. "Reid isn't good for you" speech. I got in my room and changed to my pajamas and jumped in bed. I turned on my side and gazed at my wall of photos. They were all of me and the guys over the years. I looked at one in particular. It was on Reid's 15th birthday. He had cake all over his face and we were hugging and sticking out tongues out like rockers.

I fell asleep, but then woke up to my vibrating phone. I groaned and grabbed it and looked at the text, my eyes squinting tightly. It was Reid.

(Author's Note: _**Bold and Italics is Reid. **__Italics is Elaina)_

_**Hey baby girl ;) **_

_Hey blondie lol_

_**You sleeping?**_

I rolled my eyes and laughed. If I was sleeping, how could I be texting him?

_Yes. I'm sleep texting you_

_**No need for sarcasm,rude**_

_:P_

_**You're lucky I love u. Wanna go to breakfast 2-morrow?**_

_Sure. You paying? Lol_

_**-_- yes**_

_Yays. Lol night Reid. See you in the morning. Oooo_

_**Where's my goodnight kiss?**_

_Night Garwin XXXX_

_**Night baby girl**_

I put my phone down and fell asleep with the biggest smile on my face, but before falling asleep I felt a presence I didn't recognize.


End file.
